


The More You Fight Them

by J (j_writes)



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A girl can't just visit her sister without having an ulterior motive?"   "Not when the girl in question is you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More You Fight Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schneestern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/gifts).



"Everything all right in here?" Allison asked, peeking around the doorframe.

Ben glanced up from his book, frowning. "Sure," he said. "Why?"

She beamed at him. "Because I heard a rumor Klaus had turned into a girl!" she said gleefully, and darted back out of the room. Behind her, she could hear Klaus letting out a startled noise, Ben starting to laugh, and she took the stairs two at a time, dashing into Vanya's room and slamming the door behind her.

Vanya looked up from her music. "What did you do?" she asked.

"A girl can't just visit her sister without having an ulterior motive?" Allison replied, flopping down onto Vanya's bed and messing up the sheets.

Vanya wrinkled her nose and smoothed the blankets back down. "Not when the girl in question is you."

There were pounding feet on the stairs, and Allison turned to Vanya, saying quickly, "It's too bad I heard a rumor your door wouldn't open." There was a solid thud of a body against the door, and Klaus letting out an indistinct curse before stomping down the hallway towards Luther's room.

"What did you _do_?" Vanya repeated.

Allison beamed. "I turned Klaus into a girl."

Vanya gaped at her for a moment, then put her violin down. "You did _what_?"

"It's awesome," Allison said. "I bet he has boobs and _everything_. Somebody better get pictures."

"You didn't _see_ him?" Vanya asked, the beginnings of a smile beginning to pull at the corners of her mouth. "What's the fun in that?" She crossed the room and tugged at the door handle. "Come on," she said, "what's he going to do to you?"

Allison looked at her witheringly. "He's the _Séance_," she reminded Vanya. "Do I need to make you a _list_?"

Vanya conceded the point with a shrug. "Fine, stay in here," she said. "_I_ want to see."

Allison sighed and mumbled for the door to open. It creaked loudly, and she jumped, getting up and peeking around Vanya into the hallway. Still deserted. "Oh, all right," she said, "I'll go look. But only for a second."

They crept down the hallway, pausing outside Luther's door and listening to the sound of Klaus complaining on the other side.

"What are you girls up to?" Diego asked, poking his head out of his room.

Vanya giggled, and Allison shushed them both, then whispered, "I heard a rumor there was a peephole into Luther's room right here," pointing to the wall. When it appeared, she pressed her eye to it, and had to stifle her own laughter. "Luther is looking _really intently_ at his chest," she reported.

"What'd you do to his chest?" Diego asked, sliding up beside Vanya and pushing at Allison until she let him peek into the room. "Is that Kl – " he began, then pulled back, looking horrified. "Is he a GIRL?" he asked loudly.

There was thumping inside the room, then the door flew open. Allison jumped back as Klaus said, "_Yes_. I am a _girl_, and now that everyone's had a good look and a laugh at it, I'm going to – "

"I heard a rumor you turned back and you couldn't do _anything_ to me!" Allison said, all in a rush, and there was a loud pop, they all blinked, and Klaus was standing in front of them, back to normal. He made a lunge at Allison, then stopped halfway, looking faintly confused. "Goddamn it," he muttered, "I fucking _hate_ your power," and he stomped back into Luther's room, slamming the door behind him.

Vanya was still giggling as she and Allison headed down the hallway, but when they got to her door, she frowned. "You don't think you maybe use your powers a little too much, do you?" she asked.

Allison rolled her eyes. "You just say that because you don't have any," she said. "You wouldn't understand." She pretended not to notice the tiny flash of hurt in Vanya's eyes as she turned and headed back downstairs. She flopped down onto the couch next to Ben and peeked over his shoulder at his book.

"_Tell_ me you got a picture," she said, and he shook his head.

"Guess you'll just have to do it again," he told her.

She beamed. "With pleasure," she agreed.


End file.
